Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to incident tracking systems and methods and, more particularly, to systems and methods for tracking incidents that have occurred at a facility.
Everyday, millions of people populate facilities such as shopping centers, office buildings, apartment buildings, assembly plants, schools, hospitals, airports, casinos, and the like. Such facilities often include structures and other improvements for functional purposes or aesthetics. In the normal course of life, there are bound to be incidents at such facilities, such as incidents involving people, incidents involving structures, incidents involving items, and the like. Some incidents may lead to injury, loss of property, lawsuits, or other complications that are generally undesirable.
Consider, for example, various incidents that may occur at a common shopping mall. A mall patron might slip-and-fall in the food court and then file a lawsuit claiming some bodily injuries. Hoodlums might be involved in disorderly conduct outside of a movie theater late at night. There may be a theft of allergy pills from a pharmacy located next to a pet store. A radio might be stolen from a vehicle parked in a parking lot near an adjacent field. Various other incidents may involve, for example, broken windows, backed-up toilets, lost children, and the like.
In order to address such incidents, facilities often require managers, maintenance personnel, security officers, and the like, which may be a significant cost for a facility owner. Also, some incidents may lead to a temporary closure of part or all of a facility, which may result in lost profits for a facility owner and general patron discontent. Thus, undesirable incidents are often of great concern to facility owners and managers alike, and the ability to reduce such incidents is widely desired.